Review:7161 Gungan Sub/Prisinorzero
/ReviewerProfile}} ReviewOf:: This is one of the original Star Wars sets released in 1999 for ages 6-12. It has 375 pieces and was on sale for $24.99 so comes to a great 7¢ per piece which is good for a set of this size and licensed. It includes three minifigures, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks and a manta ray. It has been re-modelled and released as 9499 Gungan Sub. But due to it's age it is now worth over $150. The Build The first main build of the set is an under-sea rock feature with 11 easy steps. The main build of the sub is 59 steps long including the multiple engines. It is a relatively easy build and is only one booklet long. At the end of the instruction booklet is a small comic strip with other things to make like in Creator sets. The Sub The sub has three cockpits which may annoy fans of the film as it should only have one main cockpit for all three minifigures, this mistake is again repeated in the new set.All cockpits open, the back ones flip open backwards but the front one opens forward. At the head of the sub is an anchor piece in light blue shade making it quite rare. The back cockpits both have a control piece which is unlike the front. It has multiple storage compartments including a main centre one to store different engines. The main engine is the classic propeller, you can also change it into a turbo engine or smaller propellers. The front cockpit may also be broken off and have a engine placed on it making it's own little mini sub. It contains multiple printed pieces including an exclusive carving piece. The Under-water Rock feature This is a basic but nice rock feature. It contains seaweed pieces which the Manta Ray can easily fit onto to make it look like it's swimming. Below it are a Star fish piece and a clam which are again very nice pieces to own but mainly found in Scala and Belville sets. It's in an arch shape so that the manta can "swim" through adding to it's playability. Other builds In the back of the book it gives several other possible builds. The first is a 1:1 sized breathing apparatus like they used in the film. The next to are a one man sub and also a two man water speeder. You may also build a small water raft that can fit all three minifigures. The last is my favourite, a large robotic fish that can fit two minifigures. Minifigures All of these minifigures are basic ones with the two Jedis with yellow skin instead of the new skin coloured. Jar Jar's back head printing is very plain with non of the detail of the future sets or from the films. But because of it's age the minifigures should be worth quite a bit and are collectors items. Playability Because of the sets size, it's fragility and it's collectors worth it is not really a play item. But there are multiple features that makes it quite playful, including being able to transform into multiple smaller ships and the smaller rock play set with the manta means that they can play with that too. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews